


You can't hide

by RKatC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 冬寡友情向, 單篇完結
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: Steve不能很好的隱藏自己，但大家早就知道，以及每個人都懂的，Bucky實在性感得要命！這是一個屬於Steve和Bucky的日常生活片段小品文！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇的篇名來自Eagles樂團Lyin' Eyes其中的一句歌詞，內容樸實，希望大家喜歡，歡迎留言：)

※

Bucky回來了，Steve的人生再次完整而美好。

面對二十一世紀，就算是一個記憶殘缺、失眠、偏頭痛、情緒不穩、表達障礙，有著嚴重PTSD的Bucky依然比Steve擅長，他向來比Steve擅長這些，雖然一不小心就輕易成為荷爾蒙爆表的混蛋。

「Rogers，難道你就沒有像樣的衣服嗎？」他嫌棄得打開Steve的衣櫃，賣場買來的白色纖維板組合物，材質可憐兮兮又不堪一擊，Bucky還得小心別用上他的左手──這是他們再次同居後的半年，一個明媚的早晨，Bucky突然覺得自己已經不能再忍耐必須搭配腰帶的寬大直筒牛仔褲、褲管過長的打折卡其褲，以及各種好學生樣式的T-shirt和襯衫，除了他們在家常穿的棉質長褲，觸感柔軟舒服，而那毫無疑問是Steve唯一可取的品味。

「1939年。」Bucky說：「你在華沙和我打賭輸了。」

多少錢來著？Steve揚起微笑，金額放到通膨後的現在，如同打了血清一樣快速增長卻更加荒謬。他無聲描繪著Bucky的唇形，對此毫無抱怨。他的好朋友噘起嘴，用誰吃完最後一個冰淇淋卻沒補貨的神情，滿是扼腕又正義凜然的數落他。

「有一次，我們搭上叫Pam的女孩，在布魯克林的酒吧打撞球。」歪著頭，讓粉色的舌尖不經意滑過唇間，這就是為什麼Bucky在美國隊長面前可以講髒話，而其他人不行的原因。「玩牌的時候也是，我肯定你這小混球他媽的-欠-錢-不-還！」

當天下午他們決定出門逛街，Steve貢獻出皮夾裡的ATM提款卡，途中Natasha打電話來，Steve盯著Bucky被蘇活區小店櫥窗吸引的背影，盡可能冷淡的表示：「我們在買衣服。」根本完全沒把她的話聽進去。所有的行程都非常棒，他們特意繞去Greene街看看鑄鐵建築，買了Bucky喜歡的東西，手上拎著大大小小的紙袋，然後在地鐵站附近的星巴克坐下來休息。

Bucky熱愛加了滿滿鮮奶油的星冰樂(Frappuccino)尤其是甜膩的巧克力可可碎片，就算什麼事情都不做，Steve可以一下午看著Bucky如何喝完那杯飲料，把Bucky咬吸管的壞習慣視為人生最可愛的小事。

 

※

幾天後，Natasha開會遲到了。原本被Pepper布置得溫馨舒適的復仇者大廈公共遊憩空間，感覺起來，呃──非常不對，並非字面上或真正意義的那種不對，大概比較接近原來如此的意思，但原因絕對不是男人正在和掃地機器人玩耍，Natasha才不會說他可愛。

他玩得太開心了，蹲在沙發旁邊，手指推啊推的，努力把掃地機器人逼入轉角的死角地帶，擋住它的去路，讓掃地機器人發出轟轟聲響，不停在原地轉圈，「媽的！我要買一台這個！」

「好的，Buck，但它不是寵物。」Steve笑著回答。語言禮貌再次被忽略。現在，James Barnes穿了一件合身的黑色背心而下擺無意間捲起來，那一小塊露出的腰部肌膚紋理細膩，有些蒼白和美好。Natasha連眼睛都懶得眨動。

「問題」不是出在黑色背心，當然了。

畢竟Clint也常常穿黑色背心，看看Clint的作戰服就能明白。相較於Clint的上半身肌肉群，長期使用弓箭有著明顯較發達的上臂肌肉和斜方肌，Bucky的身形更顯修長，當他蹲著微微拱起背，從頸椎、肩膀、金屬手臂的流線，一直往下延伸的肌肉均勻結實，全身的線條流暢而優美，包括被slim Fit牛仔褲包裹的臀部與雙腿。

他該死的不在乎展現身材，還忙著激怒一個掃地機器人，想讓它暴衝看看能不能撞倒沙發旁的盆栽。

好不容易玩膩了，Bucky站起來，轉過身子。Natasha看到他把一支雷朋Aviator Classic的墨鏡隨意掛在領口。好吧！Steve今天也戴了同款的，但Steve放在襯衫口袋裡，把所有釦子扣好，而Bucky露出要命的鎖骨，柔軟的棕色髮尾在鎖骨上緣的凹陷裡輕輕搔動，感覺很礙事。Steve皺起眉頭，伸手幫他把頭髮撥到耳後。

「救命喔！我的老天！」Tony誇張得朝其他人投遞眼神，你們看到了沒沒沒沒沒沒沒沒沒沒？

 

※

在下一次聚會的時候，他們一起出現在復仇者大廈，不得不說視覺上很有衝擊力。

Bucky穿了件薄長袖的灰色亨利衫(Henley Shirt)，還戴了皮手套，並配上黑色牛仔褲和短靴。這個七十年後養成的新習慣，經典的概念在於完全露出金屬左臂，要不然就全部遮住，手套是必須要有的。至於Steve最常穿的三分短袖，Bucky通通把它們放到衣櫃裡的最底層。 

就像今天，Steve也穿著老實的深藍色短袖T-shirt，上面沒有圖案，值得慶幸的是卡其褲也沒有反摺。

Tony能怎樣，他是從不穿錯衣服，永遠比伸展台大秀更快拿到最新一季時裝的Stark，倚著咖啡吧檯，中肯的給予老兵棍們評價。Steve很英俊，一頭陽光色的金髮，有著全美國最棒的胸肌，身材如神祇般完美健壯，不管他穿什麼，再次看在胸肌的份上，Steve的胸肌隨時能撐破任何一件衣服，他就是非常Steve。而且人們不是真的很在乎美國隊長的日常打扮，Steve等於活生生的歷史，他從懷舊電影與博物館走出來，可是七十年後的James Barnes卻儼然是時尚雜誌的封面人物。

Bucky沒有Steve強壯，至今還在適應新時代生活習慣，他減少重量訓練項目，變得瘦了些，身材更像是頂尖男模或足球員，從頭到腳的肌肉恰到好處的不真實。Tony不指望Bucky懂什麼品牌，Bucky的穿衣哲學就是經典元素的排列組合再組合，不敗的品味。他如果願意在全美娛樂圈出道，Tony會第一個贊助他。上帝啊，James Barnes甚至還有雙會說話的灰藍色眼睛。

好的，再次回到「問題」。

Tony確信自己花了比較多的時間打量Bucky，因為Steve在盯著Tony怎麼看Bucky。反正Tony肯定不是用Steve那一種方式，他相當遲鈍的在最後才意識到Bucky今天把頭髮綁起來，裸露的後頸既白皙又脆弱，纖細的不可思議，而Steve的視線剛好在那裡等著Tony，就像Tony做錯了什麼事情。

 

※

之後一個悶熱的下午，Natasha懶洋洋的賴在長椅上看男人們練習近身搏擊。

是Bucky和Clint。

Steve站在她旁邊一起觀看，總之她百分之百替Clint加油。

Clint是個優秀的特工，待過馬戲團的特殊資歷讓他的室內近身作戰技巧(Close Quarters Combat)充滿詭譎的氣息，他會用上體操選手的動作，至少在他和Bucky交手的前幾回合，Bucky還無法摸清他的進攻模式。

Steve扭了扭肩膀，Natasha拍拍椅子叫他坐下。「唯一對James不利的點是，這只是練習，你知道他不能傷人。」

「這是個關於Bucky的笑話？」前殺手的那種。

「Cap，是在問你幹嘛不親自下去示範。」一種被琢磨過的特殊嗓音滑過她的喉嚨，Steve覺得Natasha的笑容意味不明，緊接著Bucky用非常眼熟的關節技幾乎快折斷Clint的臂膀。

Clint故意發出響亮的哀號，「Nat，換妳來！」目光快速掠過Steve。

Steve看上去找到了最舒適的位子。Natasha挑起細眉，認真的？在美國隊長面前挑戰冬兵，她真不知道自己是哪來的好心，居然脫掉外套準備上場。對於和Bucky交手這回事，她感到十分無聊了，明明她才是真正使出全力的那個，從起手第一下瞄準的就是Bucky的咽喉和──

「妳要上來了，嗯？」Bucky衝她壞笑。

同時間她不客氣的踩著他膝蓋，翻身上去，整個人騎在他肩膀，大腿用力夾住他的頭。大概也就是這樣了，Bucky熟悉Natasha所有的格鬥技巧，他有能力反制她，比如把她像娃娃一樣丟出去，不過他們最終相連著跌到軟墊上。她十分感謝他的體恤。附帶一提，Natasha正穿著黑色貼身小背心，Bucky在她大腿之間象徵性的掙扎。

「嗨，Cap！」先說話的是Natasha。

美國隊長不會盯著她迷人的乳溝，他看的是Bucky被勒得發紅的迷濛眼角。

然後Clint適時的宣布，「Nat贏了！」

 

※

Tony和Clint為此私下開了賭盤，Natasha冷笑著哼聲不參加。這些蠢蛋肯定連在賭什麼都搞不清楚。

誰也想不到Steve會在這次任務結束後，突然像個地雷一樣炸開，「你受傷了？該死的，你受傷了！」他大聲咆哮，語氣從質疑變成肯定句。復仇者們剛剛大獲全勝的雀躍氣氛全沒了，有的停下腳步，有的回頭轉向美國隊長。說真的，誰他媽能從一個背影看出來了？

那個唯一沒反應，越走越遠的當事人叫James Barnes。

Steve在電梯口攔截到他，「就因為你他媽的不按照原先的計畫，就這樣直接衝出去。」

「所以我救了那些人。」雖然不認識他們。Bucky甩甩左臂，機械校準的金屬音倒和他臉上淡然的表情頗相配，「你他媽的管太多了。」

「喔，我有嗎？別他媽的裝沒事，根本不是左手。」Steve按上他的右肩，果然一片黏稠的血在掌心。

Bucky發出詭異的嘶嘶聲，「Steve，他媽的別碰我。」

Steve立刻吼回去，「你他媽的給我滾去醫務室，現在。」

兩個九十歲的老人滿口他媽的髒話連發，就像糟糕透頂的壕溝戰，泥濘不堪，互不相讓，Sam光是在旁邊聽就覺得累。電梯門「叮」一聲打開，大家全部擠進去，自動分成兩邊站，等待再一次「叮」的時候，Steve和Bucky的其中一個把另外一個拽出去，憤怒的美國隊長和嫌棄關心的冬兵，沒有什麼比這些更有意思的。

最後，Bucky還是乖乖坐在診療椅上，讓Banner幫他治療。

醫務室的空調溫度有點低，他裸著上半身，每個毛細孔沁入的涼意勾起藏在骨髓裡的恐懼。Steve知道他恨死這種椅子了。Bucky眼神潮濕得快哭出來，但這他媽的不會發生，Steve的目光牢牢鎖著他，他覺得Steve實在離他太遠，即使Steve就在幾步外的距離。

他試圖用Sam教他的深呼吸法排除恐慌，那沒用，只好習慣性握起拳頭忍耐。Steve仍然深沉的看著他，Bucky蜷起手指用指甲掐著掌心，幾乎快把薄薄的皮膚撕開，直到Steve慢吞吞地走過來。

「嘿，Buck。」

Bucky什麼話也沒說，靜靜靠在Steve身上，Banner發現他把整張臉埋進Steve的衣服裡。Steve已經換上乾淨，被洗得泛白的法蘭絨格子襯衫，香皂和陽光曝曬的味道讓Bucky貪婪得皺起鼻子嗅聞，衣服上的毛球刮著他的鼻尖。Steve總是捨不得買新衣服。突然間所有讓人受不了的事情，更多在Bucky腦中散亂的碎片漸漸沉澱下來了。

「你是小狗嗎？」Steve拍拍Bucky的頭。

「很癢，你的衣服。」Bucky窩在他懷中悶笑，肩膀忍不住亂動。

Banner想著是否提醒Bucky手術還在進行中，不安的從餘光瞥到Steve把手指插進Bucky的頭髮裡。Steve玩著Bucky的頭髮，輕輕搓揉，又故意撥散鬈曲的棕色髮尾，似乎樂此不疲。不到一個小時前，Banner還目睹了Steve用所謂的「布魯克林模式」讓Bucky妥協。

「好了，你別再亂動。」Steve向Banner示意很抱歉，轉而把手環上Bucky光裸的背，安撫性的來回撫摸。

Banner夾著縫線的鑷子在空中頓了一下，接著繼續進行縫合。空氣裡盪漾的火花幾乎不可辨識，零星的雀躍宛如Hulk帶給Banner的細微躁動，在壓抑之下形同消失卻不會不見。Steve肯定沒有意識到，如果他有，他就不會在Banner面前用指尖描繪Bucky的脊椎，一節又一節。

沒有人勃起，沒有人呻吟，氣氛就是該死的不可忽視。

「我想這樣子應該就可以了。」縫合完成，Banner的眼神飛快在兩人之間來回。

可是Bucky還賴在Steve身上，某種艱深的語言在他喉嚨裡滾成一團。

「俄語？德語？羅馬尼亞語？講點我聽得懂的話。」Steve隨手撈起海軍藍的V領T-shirt套在Bucky頭上。Bucky自動配合舉起手臂穿過衣袖，孩子氣得繼續講著不明所以──天知道是些什麼鬼東西。總之Steve很捧場的哈哈大笑，他的腹肌歡欣鼓動，而Bucky甚至還沒移動位置，各種奇特的口音從Bucky被悶住的口鼻傳出。

Banner向來溫吞的表情多了幾分內斂的成人意味，和他共存的大傢伙讓他對性充滿抗拒，小心翼翼且格外敏感。Steve下半身的站姿，Bucky的悶聲，只要再往下幾公分，場面就會截然不同，但這些真的一點也不重要，會去思考意義的一直都是Steve和Bucky以外的其他人。

 

※

等到連Tony都懶得和Clint開Steve是不是老處男的玩笑時，身為美國隊長在現代社會的可靠好朋友，Sam應該是最接近事實的人。所以Sam從來不開任何和1945年有關的笑話，真正的那種。

一如往常他每天早上會被「在你左邊」給激怒，要美國隊長配合一般人類的速度著實委屈，Sam也不是每圈都搶著要和美國隊長來個擊掌的粉絲，不過結束後他們通常會一起吃早餐或喝咖啡，話題有極高機率是以James Barnes為中心。Bucky回來前，Steve談著如何失去Bucky與找回Bucky。Bucky回來後，Steve在聊怎麼讓Bucky過得更好。

Bucky Bucky Bucky

如果Bucky哪天願意早起參與他們的慢跑，Steve就不用買早餐回去給Bucky吃了，位於下個街角的德克羅德餐酒館，她們家份量十足的雙倍培根美式經典早餐是Bucky的最愛。偶爾Steve沒有準時出現在華盛頓紀念碑，Sam就知道Steve這天不會來了，表示得要有另外一個人承擔幫冬兵買早餐的重責大任。

像是他，Sam滑著手機，Steve果然傳訊息給他了。

磚紅色的舊式公寓，後方掛著黑色鐵製逃生梯，三樓的窗台有盆蓬鬆可愛的純白滿天星(baby’s breath)，Sam並不想知道是誰擺上去的。基於禮貌，他先敲敲門，Steve過了一會兒才來開門，一頭金髮翹得亂七八糟，鬆垮垮的棉褲懸在骨盆上。Sam毫不客氣滾進屋子裡，拎起沙發上的T-shirt往Steve扔。

「我來得太早了？」

Steve把衣服套上，含糊不清的回應，「不會，沒關係。」

Sam眨眨眼睛。Steve壯碩的胸肌快塞爆可憐的布料，6呎2吋的身高，240磅的體重，超脫常人的完美體態，從窗戶灑進來的朝陽在他頭髮與一根根的睫毛落下金塵。

好吧！美國隊長很辣。Sam承認。

沒多久Bucky從房間出來了，灰藍色的眼睛還濛著剛睡醒的水氣，過長的頭髮在兩頰散落。他只穿著黑色四角內褲就晃到客廳，隨意伸展勁瘦的肌肉，全身的肌膚在晨光下閃著如琺瑯般細膩的奶油色澤，漸漸隱沒在腰際兩側的人魚線，往下收攏成美好的倒三角陰影。

內褲真是邪惡又慶幸的存在。

這簡直是辣得冒煙！而且冬兵的下面，嗯，很可能，沒有，體毛之類的。雖然根本不關Sam的事，Sam也不在意，但Bucky在Sam面前流露出的漫不經心與慵懶才是性感本身吧！這讓Sam完全無法直視Bucky。

他默默把桌上的紙袋朝Bucky推。

Bucky打開紙袋就吃了起來，Steve捧著三杯熱咖啡加入他們，把其中一杯遞給Sam。

Sam和Steve邊吃邊討論VA(美國退伍軍人事務部United States Department of Veterans Affairs，VA)的預算問題，Bucky對政府的事情明顯興趣缺缺，他跨過Sam的大腿跑去冰箱拿柳橙汁，把柳橙汁倒進喝完的咖啡杯裡。Steve對於帶有咖啡味道的柳橙汁沒有任何意見，Sam倒是把手蓋在杯口上表示反對。

吃完之後，Bucky打開電視，被歷史頻道(History)的外星人週(Aliens Week)給吸引住，不時轉頭用一種「搞什麼」、「這是真的嗎」、「喔！操，怎麼可能」的表情詢問坐在隔壁的兩個人。他歪著頭的樣子如同小貓般，帶點怯生生的純真和鄙夷，長長的瀏海扎著他的眼睛。

他大概覺得很刺。

Sam沒來由的停下，就只是不想繼續說話了。

想必Steve也是。

「過來。」Steve立刻讓Bucky的背靠上自己，從桌上撿了條餐盒的橡皮筋，「你可以把頭髮綁起來。」話是這樣說沒錯，但Steve已經開始用手指梳著Bucky的頭髮。

「嘶──Steve，你弄得我很痛。」Bucky仰起頭，眼白沒品的瞄著Steve。

「你才不痛。」Steve很快幫Bucky綁了一個小馬尾。「我們等下要去VA，你要來嗎？有場演講。」

「美國隊長的精神喊話。」Sam補充道。

「不了。我每天都在聽。」Bucky懶洋洋的回答，整個人倒進沙發裡，伸手往後腦勺摸索。Sam覺得有九十九種可能，而剩下的一種肯定會發生。於是Steve彎腰按住了Bucky的手，「我才剛幫你綁好，你這渾蛋。」並低頭輕啄Bucky的唇。

「我還想睡覺。」Sam聽到Bucky說，「還有Steve，你身上的衣服是我的，髒死了，去換一件。」

Steve又花了一點時間整理儀容，出門之前把Bucky從沙發叫起來，「Buck，去房間睡。」Bucky不情願的回到房間，轉身向Sam行了只有0.5個的軍禮，「謝了，兄弟，你帶來的早餐我真是愛死了。」

這就是了。Sam想，他媽的對極了，他居然備受感動。他見證一些事情，不是吻痕或乾涸的白色痕跡，在Steve擺明控制狂又親暱的對話語氣，在Bucky只穿著內褲走來走去的平凡早上。

 

(END)  
#


End file.
